El Intercambio
by Alai1993
Summary: la llegada de una persona totalmente desconocida en tu vida puede traer cosas buenas y cosas malas. hay que ver que sale de eso en un año
1. La Llegada

**Intercambio**

**Bella**

**Hoy dejaba Londres para irme a vivir a Estados Unidos, para estar un año de mi vida en aquel país. Voy Hacia allá gracias a una beca que me habían dado mi antigua escuela.**

**Estaba todo listo, solo tenía que atravesar ese enorme pasillo con ventanas que me dejaban ver a mi madre despedirse de mi junto a phill.**

**Yo estaba a punto de abordar un avión que llevaría al que será mi nuevo hogar, no sé qué es lo que me espera en ese nuevo lugar, solo sé que es un pueblo llamado foros.**

**Alice**

**-Alice! Vamos que el vuelo ya está por llegar- se escuchaba el grito de mi madre desde el primer piso, yo estaba arreglando los últimos detalles en la habitación de la nueva integrante de la familia**

**-YA BAJO MAMÁ-salí rápidamente hacia las escaleras hasta llegar al auto**

**-y tu hermano no nos va acompañar?**

**-salió hace un rato, tu sabes lo que piensa el sobre traer a una extraña a nuestra casa**

**-después hablare con el-subimos al auto. El camino fue silencioso hasta el aeropuerto, esme estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de esta nueva integrante.**

**El Vuelo llego a la hora, lo único que sabíamos era que se llama Isabella Swan, yo lo único que esperaba es que fuéramos grandes amigas, siempre quise una hermana con quien compartir cosas.**

**Bella**

**El vuelo aterrizo a la hora, busque mis maletas y salía buscar a mi nueva "familia". Al cruzar la puerta vi a una mujer con un aspecto muy dulce y maternal, a su lado una chica linda y muy ansiosa, ya sabía que eran ellas me habían mandado una fotografía de ellas, para poder reconocerlas al momento de mi llegada**

**Me acerque a ellas- Usted debe ser la señora Cullen?-ella me sonrió**

**-sí, soy yo y por favor dime Esme-dijo mientras tomaba mis maletas-ella es mi hija Alice-me miro y también sonrió**

**-hola Isabella, un gusto- y me dio un abrazo**

**-igualmente Alice y por favor solo dime Bella**

**-está bien Bella-aun con su sonrisa**

**-listo niñas, vámonos a casa-salí y se dirigían a un auto muy lindo era de último modelo, no es que yo supiera mucho de autos, pero estaba a la vista. Una vez dentro Esme comenzó a platicar-Bella Tienes más hermanos?-pregunto**

**-no, soy hija única.- solo asintió- mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña y mamá se volvió a casar hace dos años**

**-sah...yo tengo 3 hijos, Emmett que es el mayor tiene 19, Edward de 17 y Alice de 16- inmediatamente después de hablar esme, Alice comenzó**

**- y tú que edad tienes Bella?- y me miro**

**-tengo 16**

**-AA...que emoción somos de la misma edad, esto será muy divertido!-su grito casi me dejo sorda y parece que a esme igual, pero a la vez me causo gracias, esto me hace creer que por lo menos con ella me llevare bien, mire por la ventana del auto y vi que nos estábamos dirigiéndonos a las afueras de forks.**

**-ya estamos llegando-me aviso Esme. Comencé a ver una casa enorme parecía una mansión, tenía muchas ventanas que se podía ver hacia dentro de la casa, pero como estaba lejos de la ciudad no había problemas con eso. Nos bajamos del auto, estaba totalmente asombrada.**

**-vamos Bella!-me dijo Alice desde lo alto de la escalera, salí de mi asombro y comencé a subir las escaleras para alcanzar a Esme y Alice. Al momento de entrar la casa era hermosa y con mucha luz.**

**Alice**

**-ven Bella, vamos a acomodar tus cosas-comencé a subir las escaleras para ir al tercer piso que es donde estará su habitación, ella me comenzó a seguir- te gusta la casa?**

**-eeh. ...Es hermosa-dijo con algo de torpeza**

**-esta será tu habitación- sus ojos se abrieron como platos**

**-es...esta será mi habitación-yo solo le asentí-es enorme...y bellísima**

**-mira te voy a describir un poco la casa, en el primer piso está el comedor, la cocina, el living y el despacho de Carlisle. En el segundo estala habitación de Esme y Carlisle, la de Emmett y la mía y aquí en el tercero esta la tuya y la de Edward**

**-Aaaahh...-y seguía guardando sus cosas en el armario. Por lo que vi de su ropa no era muy a la moda, pero eso se solucionaría**

**-te gusta ir de compras?-su cara reflejaba pánico, pero ¿por qué?**

**-emm...em...la verdad no me gusta mucho todo eso**

**-aaa... y por qué?**

**-no lo sé, no soy muy a la moda- dijo como riéndose- y tus hermanos?**

**-Emmett debe estar con Rosalie, ella es su novia y Edward debe andar con alguna de sus "amigas"**

**-aa..**

**-bueno te dejare que te refresque y te pongas cómoda, yo te vengo a avisar cuando la comida este lista**

**-gracias alice-sali de su habitación y fui a ayudar a mamá**

**Bella**

**Termine de ordenar mis cosas y me fui a duchar, tenía un baño en mi habitación, esta casa era enorme. Cuando estuve lista me recosté sobre la cama y mire por el ventanal de mi habitación daba justo al bosque y a la luna, en eso estaba cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta**

**-permiso, bella esta la cena lista**

**-ok Alice, gracias- la seguí y antes de bajar mire hacia la puerta de la pieza de ese tal Edward**

**-CARLISLE NO PUEDO CREERLO, COMO HACE UNA COSA ASÍ CUANDO VUELVA ESTARA CASTIGADO-Esme estaba muy enojada, mire a Alice y me lanzo una sonrisa- siéntate bella-me hablo calmada**

**-esme tranquilízate, ya va a volver no durara mucho fuera de casa-Alice llama por su nombre a su mamá, la comida fue solo las tres, ella dijo que Carlisle tenia turno en la noche y que Emmett estaba de vacaciones con su novia.**

**-esme te ayudo a lavar los platos?**

**-no querida ve a descansar**

**-si bella, mañana será tu primer día de clases, nos iremos juntas**


	2. conociéndote

Esa mañana llegamos al instituto en el auto de Alice, manejaba como una loca.

-vamos bella baja del auto-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Apenas puse un pie en el estacionamiento sentí sobre mi las miradas de todos a mi alrededor- bella relájate, te ves muy tensa

-lo se Alice, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa

-si se nota, solo tienes que calmarte todo estará bien-eso es lo que esperaba. Las primeras horas pasaron muy lentas para mí, pero lo único que quería era que llegara lo más rápido la hora del almuerzo. Nos fuimos a la cafetería y como mi más leal guardaespaldas Alice me esperaba a la salida de todas mis clases, de esa manera no me sentía sola.

-aaajjj…hay esta Tanya-dijo Alice algo molesta

-y quien es? O por que te cae mal?- quise saber

-es la más ofrecida de todo el instituto-y eso por que le molestaba a ella- y además persigue a Edward

-Aaahh…- de pronto la tal Tanya venia hacia nosotras

-miren que tenemos aquí- se afirmo de la mesa-y tu quien eres?- era claro que eso era para mi

-Soy Be-bella-estaba algo nerviosa

-lo único que voy a decirte es que te alejes de mi Eddie

-aaagg… Tanya déjala en paz y mi hermano no es tuyo, Ni siquiera quiere ser tu novio

-pero lo será muy pronto-y se alejó muy enojada

-es una amargada e insoportable

-Alice solo por eso te llevas mal con ella?- pensó un poco antes de hablarme

-la verdad…no, lo que pasa es que…trato le coqueteo a mi novio Jasper

-y quien es Jasper?

-es mi novio, él va en unos cursos mas adelante, porque él tiene 18 y es hermano de Rosalie la novia de Emmett

-aaa…y hace cuanto estas de novia?

-emmm….hace unos 6 meses…y tu bella, tienes novio?

-no-y comencé a comer- y Esme que te dijo cuando les presentaste a tu novio?

-Esme no le pareció muy bien que fuera mayor que yo, pero eso fue al principio y con Carlisle paso lo mismo- me parece raro que los llamen por sus nombres si ellos son sus padres

-Alice…por que los llamas por sus nombres?

-es fácil, es porque soy adoptada- esta bien eso no me lo esperaba- Edward y Emmett también lo son, además ellos siempre nos dijeron la verdad y nos dieron permiso de llamarlos por sus nombres es simplemente eso. Bueno bella vamos a clase, que ya nos queda poco para terminar este día tan largo- dijo algo divertida

Al fin habían terminado las clases y podía irme, me trataron muy bien, pero me sentí como el juguete nuevo del instituto, al llegar a casa.

1 Semanas Después

Al llegar esa tarde del instituto y me fije que estaba estacionado un volvo, me llamo la atención porque estoy segura que no lo había visto. Me fije en Alice y su rostro estaba alegre, entremos a la casa y Esme nos recibió al llegar.

-chicas como les fue?-pregunto con su tono tan maternal de siempre

- estuvo muy tranquilo, pero lo bueno es que ya termino

-ya estas en casa querida y puedes descansar- caminamos hacia la sala, Esme al igual que Alice estaban alegres- Bella quiero presentarte a alguien-tenia curiosidad a quien conocería- Bella te presento a mi hijo Edward- se giro para estar frente a frente, quede sin respiración al verlo era un ángel, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo era cobrizo

-un gusto Isabella- me extendió la mano y cuando el hablo me saco de mis pensamientos-un gusto

-igual mente Edward y dime Bella- no tenia un espejo cerca en estos momentos, pero estoy segura de que mis mejillas estaban rojas

-hermanito que bueno que volviste-salto hacia él y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro-no vuelvas a irte

-no te prometo nada duende-se sonrieron

-hablando sobre eso-Esme comenzó a acercarse a Edward- estas castigado por un mes-sus ojos se abrieron como plato

Edward

-esta bien mamá-le dije ya resignando a mi confinamiento-Carlisle esta muy enojado?

-está algo molesto- me dijo Esme y subí a mi habitación, al llegar a ella me tire sobre la cama me quede mirando el techo y me puse a pensar en Bella no se porque estaba pensando en ella, pero algo me llamo la atención, pero no podía pensar en ella recién la conocía y además no era nadie para mi


	3. Las Cosas Están Cambiando

Toc toc…

-¿puedo pasar hijo?- vi a Esme asomarse por la puerta

-Si, pasa-me senté en mi cama- ¿que sucede?

-es que quiero que seas amable con Bella, ella es una buena niña

-esta bien, seré el ser mas amable de todo el planeta

- que buen niño-se levanto camino a la puerta y giro-la cena esta lista- diciendo esto abandono mi habitación, Salí detrás de ella, pero me devolví a apagar el reproductor y al salir me tope con Bella, ya que su habitación queda en el mismo piso que la mía. Bajamos juntos por las escaleras sin cruzar una sola palabra, llegamos al comedor

-hijo que bueno que ya estas devuelta en casa-dijo Carlisle y se levanto a abrazarme-esta de mas decirte que estas castigado

-si lo se, esme me lo dijo

-bueno ya casi esta toda la familia reunida, solo falta que llegue de sus vacaciones- la cena estuvo muy tranquila. Terminamos de cena ayudamos a Esme a levantar la mesa y yo me fui a ver televisión

-Edward vete a dormir mañana tienes que ir al instituto-lo mire con cara de espanto-¿que crees? Que faltaras más de lo que ya has faltado

-solo esperaba poder descansar

-ya has descansado suficiente jovencito- apague la televisión y me fui a mi habitación sin mas que reclamar

Bella

Esa mañana estaba algo atrasada y baje corriendo las escaleras aun no se como no me caí por ellas

-Alice ya estoy lista-dije apenas entre a la cocina

-cariño Jasper vino a buscar a Alice, pero no te preocupes te iras con Edward- el aun estaba tomando su desayuno y casi se atoro cuando escucho lo que dijo esme- no es así Edward

-e.e.e…si claro- se levanto y lo seguí

-hasta luego esme

- que les vaya bien-salimos hacia el estacionamiento y nos subimos al volvo plateado. Comenzó el viaje hacia el instituto no hable nada por que si lo hacia me ruborizaría y no sabia cual seria la razón

-¿como te has sentido en forks?- sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-eeh… bien, toda tu familia me a tratado muy bien

-si esme es muy cariñosa y amable con todos-luego de eso silencio otra vez, algo raro me pasa cuando estoy con el no sé que es.

Ese día vi como Tanya lo perseguía y lo acosaba y como Edward era todo un caballero no le decía nada para no dejarla en vergüenza y a mi cada vez que veía que ella lo tocaba me hervía la sangre.

6 semanas después

Estaba en el bosque había encontrado un lugar que era muy hermoso y me gustaba ir y comenzar a mirar al cielo cerré mis ojos, todo era tranquilidad y paz, pero todo termino cuando sentí que alguien se recostó a mi lado abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos de Edward mirándome

-¿que haces aquí?-reclame todavía algo asustada

-¿no, la pregunta debería ser que haces tú acá?-pregunto algo divertido de ver mi reacción

-es que me gusta venir a este lugar es hermoso y además me gusta pensar

-y eso en casa no podías hacerlo

-…si, pero con Alice es algo difícil y con las bromas de Emmett-los dos reímos al recordarlas.

De un tiempo a esta parte con Edward nos llevábamos muy bien, además él había dejado de salir con Tanya y el hacho de que el y yo nos acercamos ella me odiaba, peo eso a mi no me importaba porque solo el hecho de estar cerca de el me agradaba.

Él me estaba mirando y yo lo mire, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro no me di cuenta cuando sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, lo único que hice fue seguir con aquel beso que me estaba gustando tanto como con los que yo soñaba casi todas las noches. El beso comenzó a ser con más intensidad, apasionado estaba perdiendo la cabeza

-ed…ed…Edward…esto no puede ser-dije separándome de él. El aire me faltaba mi respiración era entrecortada

-¿por qué Bella?-pregunto confundido, debe ser que nadie le dice que no a EDWARD CULLEN.

Me levante y salí del bosque, camine hasta llegar a la casa y una vez estando allí me fui a mi habitación, me encerré y me tire en la cama y reproducía las imágenes de aquel beso una y otra vez, aquel beso, mi primer beso y había sido con mi ángel. Llego la hora de la cena comí en total silencio

-¿bella te sucede algo?- me pregunto Emmett

-eeh…no, estoy bien-sentía la mirada fija de Edward, no lo mire y seguí comiendo al terminar me fui a mi habitación lo único que quería era que se repitiera

Ya era sábado y esa mañana bajamos a tomar el desayuno como siempre

-bueno muchachos con esme hemos pensado irnos una semana de vacaciones, nos merecemos un descanso

-sii… ¿y cuando se van?-pregunto Alice algo ansiosa

-nos iremos hoy día - respondió esme

Llego la hora de que Carlisle y esme se fueran estábamos todos al frente de la casa despidiéndolos

-cuídense y no hagan tonteras

-si mamá, nos portaremos como unos angelitos- ellos la miraron con cara de "si como no"

-adiós!- le decíamos todos cuando ya no los vimos en la carretera. Alice se gira y grito

-FIESTA!- todos nos sobre saltamos y la quedamos mirando


End file.
